


The First Snow

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby isn't in the mood for a lie in after looking out the window at 5AM one morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a request I got on my one shot book on Movellas for a BobKat piece. Thought it was kinda a cute prospect. Super short, idec.

"Kitty Cat!" Bobby pawed excitably at his sleeping girlfriend's face, switching between swatting and kissing her cheek. "Wake up!"

"Bobby..." She moaned, forcing her face into the pillow tiredly. "What time is it?"

Pausing to look back at the clock, Bobby shrugged. "5:47AM."

"Go to sleep." Kitty ordered gently, yawning through the words.

"But-"

"No ‘but’s, Bobby. We both have classes to teach in a few hours." She opened one eye to find Bobby's face pressed close to hers. Giggling, she kissed him softly once. "Sleep now, trouble."

"Kitty Cat!" He moaned, pouting as if he were a child deprived of a toy.

"Sleep." She ordered more firmly now, closing her eyes.

"It's only an algebra class, baby. All of the students end up falling asleep, so what's the big deal if I do too?" He pushed his hand through his hair and yawned quietly. Kitty ignored him totally, snuggling into the soft pillow.

"Baby?" He frowned when there was no response. "Kitty?" _Still nothing_. "Shadowcat?" _Nada_. "Catherine?" He spoke stronger this time, emphasizing her full name. _Still no reply_. "Sprite?" He chuckled when he took to using her old code names. "Ariel?" Still, there was a total lack of response. "Kitty!" He shook her shoulders and straddled her waist.

"Oh my god, Bobby! What?!" Her eyes snapped open to allow her to glare up at him.

"It's snowing!" He exclaimed gleefully.

"Really?" Kitty sat up beneath him and her words were quickly met with an enthusiastic nod. "Aww. The first snow! Congrats, baby."

"Can we go make snow angels?!" He laughed, kissing the sleepiness from Kitty's expression.

Kitty sighed heavily. "I guess I'm up now, so-"

"Awesome!" Bobby climbed from her lap and it was only now she noted he was fully dressed, or at least by his standard (which included tight, navy shorts and – oddly – an orange knitted scarf).

"Pete never made me get up at 6AM to play with him." She mumbled, rolling her eyes as he pushed up from the bed.

"I heard that!" Bobby called, switching to his ice form. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Kitty yawned wandering into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I don't get how he's so fascinated by this! He can make snow angels whenever he wants! He could even make snow angels in our bedroom if he wanted to!" She rambled to herself as she tugged on her clothes, but inside she didn't mind. She knew how much of a big deal the first snow of every year was to her boyfriend and found it incredibly cute how he turned to an excitable kid when it arrived.

This year, the weather had been unseasonably warm, and snow wasn't expected for at least another month or so. So this morning had obviously been a huge surprise for him.

"Okay. I'm ready." She yawned, stepping out of the bathroom whilst wrapping a thick scarf around her neck. "Only an hour though, yeah?"

"Okay..." Bobby replied sadly. Although he didn't really mind. He knew he'd have the rest of the day to explore the snow. Logan and Ororo seemed to tolerate the obsession and allowed him to take class outside all day on the first snow. "Can you phase us out?"

"Can't we just take the stairs like a normal couple?" Kitty complained, her giggle spoiling the effect slightly.

"No. Takes too long." Bobby stated, pulling her to his chest and kissing her deeply.

"I love how you are when it snows." She whispered, returning the kiss.

"I love you, period." He smiled, interlocking their fingers. "Can we go now?"

Kitty sighed loudly through her laughter. "Come on, frost boy. Let’s go make some snow angels."


End file.
